The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the rapid progress of technologies, various new electronic apparatuses are continuously launched and widely applied to daily life of human beings. For example, because display apparatuses may be configured to display information to users, the display apparatuses are wildly applied to automobile instruments, billboards, mobile phones, computers, and the like.
It is well known that normal operation of each electronic apparatus not only depends on electrical actuation, but also needs to depend on control of each internal circuit inside the electronic apparatus, so that a correct service is provided to a user. Because each internal circuit has a service life, when any internal circuit is damaged or is faulty because its service life ends, it is likely the electronic apparatus cannot provide a correct service to a user, or even a status in which the service is stopped, and further, a lot of inconvenience is derived.
To prevent an electronic apparatus from a status that a service is abnormal, or even that a service is stopped, because an internal circuit is damaged or is faulty, how to predict a remaining service life of an internal circuit of an electronic apparatus to replace the internal circuit as early as possible to take preventive measures in advance is an important subject in the present technical field.